Wiggle House (video)
Wiggle House (sometimes titled as "Wigglehouse") is the 7th Wiggles video with the current generation that was released on June 11, 2014 in Australia. It premiered in Hoyts Cinemas in Australia on June 1, 2014. Official Description Who's in The Wiggles' house? All your favourite friends, Emma, Lachy, Simon and Anthony, and over twenty songs! Join the fun of 'The Laughing Doctor', taste the delights of 'Pappadum', 'Do the Hawk' with America's Lee Hawkins, 'Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)' with New Zealand's Robert Rakete, and so much more. So open the door to a house full of fun as we raise the roof with "Wiggle House"! Songs #Who's in the Wigglehouse? #Dressing Up #Do the Hawk #Pappadum #The Giraffe #Lullaby Overture (Part 1) #Hey, Wags! #Big Red Boat #Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) #BRC is the Big Red Car #Feeling Hungry #Jack's Wheelchair Song #Emma's Bow Minuet #Talking Cow #Five Little Joeys #Lullaby Overture (Part 2) #Little Sir Echo #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Galloping Ballet #The Laughing Doctor #There Was A Princess #Shock the World #Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps #Lullaby Overture (Part 3) #Roll the Acrobats Release Dates *'Australia': 2 May on CD & 11 June on DVD *'New Zealand': 2 May on CD & 18 June on DVD *'North America' - early 2015 Promo Pictures Who'sintheWigglehouse?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" Who'sintheWigglehouse?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony Who'sintheWigglehouse?-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Friends EmmainWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|Emma in her room DressingUp-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Dressing Up" DressingUp-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in different costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in jester costume DressingUp-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DotheHawk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Hawk" Pappadum-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pappadum" Pappadum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Luci Pappadum-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma Pappadum-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Luci TheGiraffe-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Giraffe" TheGiraffe-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles LullabyOverture-PromoPicture.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" LullabyOverture-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lullaby Overture" BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|The Big Red Boat HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture.jpg|"BRC is the Big Red Car" BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car FeelingHungry-PromoPicture.jpg|"Feeling Hungry" Jack'sWheelchairSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jack's Wheelchair Song" Lachy,EmmaandJackTori.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jack Tori Lachy,Emma,JackTori,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Jack, Laila and Teika Lachy,Emma,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Laila and Teika Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Bow Minuet" Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma in the mirror TalkingCow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Talking Cow" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" TheOtherWigglesAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|The Other Wiggles at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony riding on a horse EmmaatInstylePerformingArts.jpg|"Galloping Ballet" GallopingBallet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard LachyandEmmaatInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Lachy and Emma at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles GallopingBallet-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma ballet dancing GallopingBallet-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard GallopingBallet-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers ThereWasaPrincess-HydeParkLive.jpg|"There Was a Princess" ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-PromoPicture.jpg|"Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah LachyandGuccitheGulah.jpg|Lachy and the Gucci the Galah ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Shock the World" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid AnthonyatPatricianBrothers'College.jpg|Anthony at Patrician Brothers' College ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up LullabyOverture-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Lullaby Overture - Part 3" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon, Emma and the Wiggly Ballerinas LullabyOverture-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma doing the split RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Roll the Acrobats" RolltheAcrobats-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Lauren and Emma RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lauren in her acrobat uniform RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as acrobats RolltheAcrobats-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Roll the Acrobats" Trivia *We get to see what Emma's, Lachy's and Simon's bedrooms look like. *Lee Hawkins is displayed as the orange Wiggle and Robert Rakete is the brown Wiggle. *This is the 2nd Wiggles video to feature Lee Hawkins as a guest star. *Joseph Paulo as a guest star in the music video, Shock the World. He is the second sport player to be guest star in one of the Wiggles video; the first sport player was The New England Patriots in Racing to the Rainbow (video). *The There Was A Princess video is a recording from The Wiggles' show in Hyde Park on Australia Day, 2014. *The Giraffe makes its debut video appearance. *Jeff cameos as the bow king at the end of Roll the Acrobats where he is rolling on the ground. This scene was previously used in Celebration. * Several songs re-use old songs for the music. BRC is the Big Red Car uses Sailing Around the World. Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps uses Dry Bones and the third Lullaby Overture uses the Wake Up Jeff! lullaby parody (Go To Sleep Jeff, Everybody's Sleeping). * Dorothy doesn't speak in this video, except of a re-recording of Carrolyn's voice when she was Dorothy in Who's in the Wigglehouse?. * Roll the Acrobats was filmed in England in June 2012. * Anthony doesn't play any of the larger Maton Acoustic Guitars in the songs except for There Was A Princess. * This is the only 2014 video to use a song filmed in 2012. It's also the first video where Lauren is in a song filmed in 2012. Goofs * Near the end of Roll the Acrobats, Anthony and Lachy are closer to each other while dressing up as acrobats and holding their umbrellas but in the last shot, they're moved farther away. The promo picture also notices their same positions. Gallery See here Category:DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos